With A Stroke Of His Brush
by Solstice19
Summary: She decided she would save his life and at the same time give him the emotions he had no control of bottling up. So she became his canvas, and he became her first. SaiSaku Rated M for language, and strong sexual content


Disclaimer: I don NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. But I do own THIS story so ha!

This is a story I came up with in the middle of the night and I just had to write it all down. This is my first Sai Sakura fanfic. I officially love odd pairings now! It's a lot of fun to write. So anyway on with the story.

I hope you enjoy it!

-

-

-

**With A Stroke Of His Brush**

-

-

-

Sakura rested on the windowsill of the hospital. She greatly enjoyed the cool evening breeze as she was only allowed five minutes to take a break and then get right back to work. Her master Tsunade ordered for her to do it as training. She was to spend 18 hours working and healing injured ninja coming in from missions and look after other patients as well.

This kind of training was to help her use her chakra sparingly while still getting the same affect as if she had used her chakra regularly. It was also to help her to still be able to heal even if she was tired and had little energy. If someone on her team got injured but she was too weak and tired to heal them or even herself, they would be done for.

Sakura had thought it was excellent training at first but working 18 hours in a 24 hour day was extremely tiring. But at least now the training was working extremely well. Tsunade's assistant Shizune was to check up on Sakura's progress about the previous day early the next morning and then write a report to hand in to Tsunade.

It was now finally the last day of this wretched training left and she still had six more hours to go. Of course six hours to her now felt like six days. Her watch beeped and rudely interrupted her from her thoughts, but none the less it warned her that it was time to get back to work.

"Come on Sakura drag your feet back to work now." She told herself.

She walked from room to room on the first floor of the hospital. Comforting patients and delivering their last meals before it was time to rest. She healed a ninja whose wound had reopened. She sighed. She looked at her watch. It was 11:49 pm. "Come on Sakura just four more hours now. You can make it." She told herself. She was absolutely exhausted. She took the elevator to the second floor.

Upon reaching the second floor she noticed that most of the nurses and other medical ninja were beginning to leave for home. "But not me." She muttered grumpily. At night there were about four or five medical ninja around working late shifts in the hospital. Today it would be five of them including her. After all just because the patients were asleep doesn't mean that things _couldn't_ go wrong.

"Oh Sakura-san, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A fellow medical ninja hollered. She began panting as if she'd just run a marathon.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with concern filled eyes.

"It's your comrade Sai. He asked specifically for you, and he asked me to bring you as fast as I could." She panted out again, as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her down the direction she came from.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? Did something happen?" Sakura asked with worry in her voice.

"I-I'm not sure, he just asked for you as far as I'm concerned." She said turning a corner and dragging Sakura along with her. "Besides I need to go and take care of the new arrivals on the first floor. They just arrived from a mission and seem to be severely injured. So I need you to take care of things on this floor alright?" The medical ninja asked as they stopped in front of the door Sai was in.

Sakura nodded. "A-alright." And with that she dashed back to the elevator. Sakura stared at the door for a couple more seconds before slowly opening it.

"You asked for me Sai?" She said closing the door behind her. Sai didn't look at her, and he said nothing. "Um hello?" Still nothing. "Sai!" She said now getting angry and impatient. "Fine I'm leaving you asshole!" She turned around and reached for the door handle. But instead she had someone's arm in her hand. She looked up to see whose hand it belonged to. "S-Sai?" She asked a bit startled and looked back to see that Sai was no longer lying in his bed. 'He moves very fast.' She thought.

"Sakura, please stay I have much to tell you." Sai pleaded although it didn't show in his emotionless voice. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and let go of Sai's arm.

"It seems to me like you actually have nothing to say at all." She said her temper slowly starting to surface.

"I'm sorry I was simply just deep in thought." He assured her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine what is it? And make it fast I have other patients to tend to." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her chest now at the age of 17 that had blossomed and grown into a luscious pair, in less than a year. She tapped her foot waiting for whatever he was going to say next. His expressionless face giving no hint that he was going to speak anytime soon. "Well?" She asked, her patience beginning to run as thin as a hair.

"Please sit with me." He gestured toward the hospital bed. She followed and sat beside him. "Sakura I have less than a month to live." He confessed starring at the floor.

"W-what?!" She burst out. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. You know already about the fact that I do not hold any emotions. I do not know what it's like to feel. As a child the elders of Root ANBU put a seal on me to prevent me from feeling any emotions towards other people." Sakura silently listened as sympathy began to fill her. "Having no emotions or feelings is similar to having a dead heart. And with a dead heart you can not live." He said lifting up his hospital gown.

"What are you doing?" She asked wide eyed. She watched as he placed his thumbs inside the waist band of the hospital pants he was wearing.

"I'm showing you the seal." He said pulling his pants down slightly. Sakura's cheeks turned red. Even though he was merely showing her his seal, she felt like he was teasing her. She saw the 'V' of his hips lead straight down into his pants but above that was a strange seal mark.

"What are you going to do Sai?" Sakura asked her voice quivering with sadness.

"Well, my brother once told me that there was a way to release the seal thus returning my regular life span and being able to feel emotions. I never really used to care or even think about dying. But now that I understand that having friends and feeling emotions is a good thing, I don't want to die. I want to continue learning how to make friends and perhaps fall in what you people call love." He had a serious look on his face.

"I hope you do one day fall in love Sai." Sakura said smiling. But for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for who ever he would fall in love with in the future. "So... there's a way for you to release this seal? Why haven't you released it before?" Sakura asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't really know I guess I wasn't sure exactly how it would be done. Or even who it would be done with." Sai said staring off into space.

"You need someone to help you remove the seal? If that's what you mean I can help you." Sakura said in a haste. She didn't want her new comrade dying especially since she had already lost one of them.

After Sasuke left and Naruto had returned a few years later, she swore that she would never loose another comrade again.

Sai looked her in the eyes. "Do you promise to do it no matter what?" Sakura gulped.

"I promise." Suddenly she was afraid of what he might have her do. "Would he make me kill someone? Or steal something important?" She thought. "No way he wouldn't make me do that... Or maybe he would, he is emotionless after all."

"What would you like me to do?" Sakura asked, completely afraid of the answer.

"Lay down." He instructed. She did as she was told and lay on the hospital bed.

"Okay, now wha-" She was cut off by Sai's lips crashing down onto hers and she yelped in shock. She pulled away from his lips. "Sai! What the hell are you doing?" She sputtered out.

"It would appear to be that I am kissing you." He replied.

"Why?" Sakura's face flushed, as she also realized that he was hovering over her. "Aren't we supposed to release the seal from you?"

"This is how the seal will be released once we both have our _release_ that is." He said inching closer to her lips again. Sakura gasped, and bit her lip.

"But I'm a virgin." She argued.

"I assumed you would be. I read in a book what about innocence and you fit the description perfectly.

Also for this to work we'd both have to be untouched." He explained, and before she could say another word his lips met hers again.

Inner Sakura was awakening.

"You knew that you always liked him anyway, so just shut up and enjoy it. Besides he either deflowers your pussy or he dies... after all you did promise you'd do it no matter what." Sakura gasped at the thoughts from inner Sakura. And Sai used that opportunity to wildly plunge his tongue between her lips and circle it around her own tongue. Eventually Sakura kissed him more passionately. His hand squeezed her breast through her nurse uniform and she moaned through their lips. He quickly stripped himself of his hospital gown, and unbuttoned her uniform. They broke away from their kiss panting hard. He looked down at the woman sprawled out beneath him. Her pink hair spilled around her head on the pillow and her glazed over emerald eyes were now heavily lidded. Her moist lips were parted and rosy as she took in deep breaths, sweat began to glisten all over her milky skin. She wore a white lacy bra that kept her wonderful breasts from exposure, and white lacy panties to match.

Sai could feel his dead heart begin to beat within him. He removed her entire uniform, and unhooked her bra letting her supple breasts spill free. He tossed it were he had tossed the rest of the clothes he had removed onto the ground. He then removed his pants, and stared down in wonder as he saw that his length was stiff and standing straight a well as throbbing. "Is this what they call desire?" He thought to himself. He looked at Sakura and from what he read in a book the look on her face told him that she was scared.

"Sakura." He breathed out. He was startled from the huskiness of his voice. "Why are you scared?"

"No wonder you... you always say Naruto has a small dick... it's because yours is... yours is...is huge!" Sakura struggled to say as her eyes never left the rod between his legs. Then her eyes wandered up to his chest and his abs. She had seen his abs almost everyday because of his choice of clothing, but this time she noticed them more. His muscles were very well defined, and hard.

"Mmmm like his dick..." Inner Sakura cooed. She mentally kicked herself, well in this case inner Sakura.

"Can it! This is strictly business. I'm only helping him. I'm just saving him from death." Sakura tried to assure her inner self.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart, cha!"

Sakura felt Sai attacking her lips with his again. She absolutely melted into it. "How can someone with no emotions kiss me so well?" She thought. Then she felt something cold and wet grazing her neck. She snapped her eyes open and broke the kiss again to see that Sai had his paint brush in his hand and his ink on the side table.

"Sai what the hell are you doing now?" She asked catching her breath again.

"I have to write the release seal on you." He explained dully. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well can we just continue?" She asked surprised at her eagerness, and the desire stirring up inside her. Sai didn't say a word. In fact he actually smiled. It wasn't his usual fake smile. It was real. But the thing that shocked her most was that it wasn't the cheerful smile he always pretended to put on. It was a seductive, devious smile that seemed to just completely turn her on. "Wow is this actually working?" She asked herself.

Sai continued to paint her neck and then eventually he started painting words on her collar bone. Sakura didn't know why but with each stroke of the paint brush it made her shiver, and at one point she moaned. But it was so soft it was almost inaudible...almost. Sai stopped. "Are you enjoying this Sakura?" He asked her. His response from her was a soft moan. He eventually started licking and nibbling on the other side of her neck. She moaned again, and she had goose bumps. His paintbrush swirled signs and syllables around her breast while he nibbled and licked her other breast. He started to stroke his paint brush on her hardened nipple, and he copied the same action to her other breast with his tongue. She whimpered and moaned again. The sensation was so great to her. A cold wet sensation on her left breast and a hot wet sensation on the other. It was heavenly. He quickly started to stroke more signs on her body, filling almost all her skin with black inked signs.

"Oh Kami this must be how your canvas feels every time you paint." She moaned out. While she was enjoying the feeling of the skilled painters brush and very much distracted, Sai fiercely thrusted his hardened dick into her wet waiting pussy. Sakura cried out in pain.

"Sai! Be...be gentle, you idiot!" She cried and tears began spilling from her eyes. But he did not listen, and he did not stop either. He didn't ease his way inside of her so he wouldn't rip the very flesh of her virginity, he broke her quickly and unexpectedly and from that she began to bleed. Her sweet blood dripped onto the white hospital sheets and left a puddle stain. "Sai! Please! Stop for a minute! This hurts so much!" She cried again. Her tears soaking the pillow she lay on. Sai closed his eyes and started panting harder, and he started thrusting into her faster.

"Please forgive me Sakura, but I failed to mention that I need the blood from your broken innocence, to paint the last few signs." Sai breathed out in a strained husky voice. Soon enough the pain had subsided, and Sakura could now see why having sex was so addicting to people. She grinded her hips into him so she could feel every inch of him fill her.

"Ohhhhh Sai, please!" She moaned out loud. Sai lowered himself to her ear.

"Please what?" He asked her. "Tell me what you're asking me for."

"Please...ohhhhh, Sai, p-please! Fuck me harder!" She pleaded desperately.

"Fuck you harder you say, you mean..." He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back down into her, he heard her cry out his name again. "Like this?" He asked smirking.

"Yessss! Sai do it again _please_!" She asked unable to control herself. Sai pulled out of her, and heard her whimper and then full out cry for him to put it inside her again. Her emerald, eyes now turned a dark jade colour, and her frustration made her face redden more than it had been.

Sai smirked and flipped her over on her hands and knees. "What do you want right now Sakura?" He asked her as her rubbed his throbbing cock against her wet waiting lips.

"I-I want you Sai!" She said in a whisper as she looked back at him.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that, Ms. Haruno." He teased now prodding her entrance with the head of his penis. Sakura growled in utter sexual frustration.

"I fucking want your dick in my Kami damn pussy! Now fuck me dammit!" She yelled, and when he looked her in the eyes he swore he saw fire.

"If you insist." He said finally, and with that he grabbed hold of her round behind and thrusted his rod into her again but with great force this time. She screamed as if she lost her virginity again. He wiped the blood that had been on her inner thighs and ass with his brush. Once he had enough he wrote the word release on her back. He pounded into her harder... then faster. And to Sakura, for someone who had learned about sex from a book he was pretty damn good at it.

With each thrust he made the flesh on her behind ripple and bounce. He grabbed as much of her rounded ass as he could as he started to thrust into her deeper, until he could feel his tip hitting her cervix.

He flipped her back onto her back as he felt that he was about to come. He fucked her as fast as his body would allow it, and upon felling her inner walls clench around him.

"Sakura... you feel so _good_." He groaned. And soon, at the same time they both released themselves into a strong, earth shattering climax that rumbled through their bodies making their muscles tense. He spilled his seed into her and let it flow into her sweet garden. Sai's seal began to glow along with the writing on Sakura's body. All the signs that were written slithered like snakes toward Sai's seal. It all entered the seal as if the seal had swallowed it up. Then within seconds the seal had disappeared never to return again.

Sakura lay there panting, her tired eyes closed, and her now week body completely limp. She smiled. "I never thought I'd loose my virginity this way." She said in a soft voice. Sai still inside of her had pulled out and place both hands on either side of Sakura. It startled her so she shot her eyes open. Her eyes widened when she looked at his face and into his eyes. For the first time she could actually see what he was feeling. The expression on his face showed something she'd never seen before. No man had ever looked at her that way... ever. She was at loss for words.

"And I..." He paused trying to understand his new feelings. "Never thought I'd feel this way about someone." He breathed out. "Sakura, I never really cared to notice before but... you're so... beautiful." He acknowledged. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and tears were filling her eyes.

"Sai." She said in a shaky voice. At seeing her with those tears and the look on his face, it absolutely broke his heart. It actually hurt him to see her this way.

"No, Sakura please don't." He said and for the very first time in the 19 years of his life he shed his first tear. She gasped.

"Oh Sai." She smiled. She didn't know what else to say. She was so overwhelmed with emotions, and she new that it was the first time he was too. And she was the first to witness it.

"Sakura..." He called her name as he laid completely her. He clutched his heart.

"The feeling that I'm feeling... is this what they call... love?" He asked unsure of it. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sai. d-do you love me?" She asked in shock. He nodded.

"I think so." Then he thought for a moment. "Yes, yes I do love you." He said assuring her and himself.

"I, Sai love you, Sakura Haruno." Sakura grinned at him in excitement.

"I love you too Sai." She whispered. And she pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips passionately. Sai enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest while he kissed her back. The first time he'd kissed her it had been just a mere kiss to him. He didn't feel a thing. But now this kiss made him feel light headed, and loving and... aroused? He groaned with pleasure. Sunlight began to rise over the hills and its rays shone against pale skin. Sakura broke the kiss when the sun reached her eyelids.

"Shit! I have work to do and Shizune will be here any minute!" She panicked. She attempted to get up but Sai had pushed her back down fiercely on the bed.

"Sakura, be careful." Sai told her. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" He lowered his lips to her ear.

"Because if you don't watch your back, the next time I see you I'm going to fuck you so hard it'll take more than medical skills to heal that tight little pussy of yours." He warned her as he licked her ear and let her go. Sakura moaned and shuttered at the very words spoken into her ears. Just hearing him speak like that made her wet with desire. And she _never _thought she'd here him talk like that ever.

"Fine." She said getting up. She put her under garments and her uniform back on as Sai put his hospital clothing on. When he turned around she noticed the wound on his back that had made him a patient in the hospital in the first place. It was from their last mission when he had protected her from an attack from the enemy. When she asked why he saved her, he simply replied that he read in a book that making sacrifices for someone would gain the respect, trust and gratitude from the person one made the sacrifice for. Thus creating a strong bond in a friendship.

Well of course now they were well passed being friends. She watched as he lay back in the bed and then pull the sheets over him

She bent over and kissed him on the lips for the last time until she saw him again. When she rose up he caught a quick glance of her cleavage. "Bye Sai." She waved.

"Bye Sakura-chan." He said. Sakura smiled at the suffix added to her name. "And remember my warning, he said with a smirk as he tucked his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll remember." She giggled. She opened the door to see Shizune about to knock on it.

"Warning?" Shizune asked with a very perplexed look on her face. Sakura flushed a deep scarlet colour and waved it off as nothing. She shut the door behind her and took Shizune down the hall to talk about Sakura's last shift, and to write the final report. When they left, a nurse opened the door to Sai's room with fresh sheets.

"Good morning." Sai said in an all too cheerful mood. The nurse returned the greeting and removed the covers from Sai's bed. She screamed and covered her mouth when she saw blood stained on the bed between Sai's legs. "I guess I got my period." Sai said jokingly. Then he watched as she fainted from shock.

-

-

-

Well that was my story please review! And if I get a lot of reviews I just _might _write a sequel to this story! But that's only if. Bye for now! :)


End file.
